


Mountains

by TheEagleGirl



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble fest, F/M, Vale fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 02:10:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13940325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEagleGirl/pseuds/TheEagleGirl
Summary: She just wants to go home





	Mountains

**Author's Note:**

> Day one of Drabblefest! Prompt: Mountains

When he first sees her, he thinks he’s seen a ghost. Her hair is brown, to be sure, but he’d know those eyes anywhere…even turned down as they are. 

“Sansa,” he breathes at supper, so quite only she can hear. Sansa–Alayne, as she’s called here–does not move, but in that stillness Jon feels the fear radiating off of her. 

“I’m taking you home,” he whispers, avoiding Baelish’s eyes. 

“Home?” Sansa repeats, her voice a hush. 

“To Winterfell.” 

When Jon steals her away that very night, he thinks she may resist. He’s seen enough of her interacting with Baelish to know the man’s got an iron grip on her. But Sansa is ready for him when he arrives at her door, mouth set in a line. Eager to get off this damned mountain.

“I’m ready to go home,” she says. “Take me home, Jon.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! Let me know what you think in the comments


End file.
